


Just Another Lemon Tree

by BlueOceanCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, M/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOceanCas/pseuds/BlueOceanCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was teased in school after an unfortunate accident during band his freshman year of High School. He ran away from that side of himself for years until he met someone that made him feel comfortable enough with himself to face his past only to find that he actually enjoyed that side of himself quite a bit. Amazing what happens when you stop running... you find a kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Lemon Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for a specific audience. If you don't like watersports (and I don't mean the jetski kind), please just stop reading. I don't want to get comments that are just complaints about the genre. Of course, constructive feedback about my writing or this story is always welcome. And if you do like this sort of thing... enjoy! 
> 
> This story has only been roughly mapped out at this point and I'm fitting writing around a lot of other things, so I'm not sure what sort of posting schedule I'm going to have. Sorry!
> 
> Also, warning that this prologue includes some teasing and bullying of Castiel in High School. The rest of the chapters will be longer. :)

“Don’t forget your water bottle! Be sure to stay hydrated in this heat!” Castiel’s mother yelled up the stairs at him while he was getting ready to go to school.

“I will, Mom!” He yelled back to her as he tossed his water bottle into his backpack and headed down the stairs to the door.

He runs past his mother, who stops him to straighten his school uniform. He tries to swat her hands away as he continues to head towards the door.

“It’s fine, Mom. I’m going to be late.”

“Have a good day, sweetie.” Cas rolls his eyes at his mother who still insisted on calling him “Sweetie” despite the fact that he was 14 years old.

He waves and runs out the door to catch the bus.

During the last period of the day, Castiel took his mother’s warning to heart and started to hydrate. He had always had a bit more sensitivity to the sun compared to most guys his age and he didn’t want to do anything embarrassing like pass out during band practice.

He had downed two bottles of water by the time he got to practice. He should be good to go. He changed into his band uniform, grabbed his trumpet from the instrument closet and headed to the field.

After warming up, the band got into formation.

“Alright. For the next hour, we are going to review the half time show routine to make sure we have it perfect.” Mr. Crowley, his grumpy band leader, announced to the band. “We will not take a break until then, so I hope everyone is prepared.”

About 5 minutes into practice, Castiel realized that he had forgotten to stop by the restroom before coming to the field. He had hydrated like he normally did before practice, but normally he used the restroom between his last class and the hour long practice.

Surely he could wait the hour. If he tried to take a break before the rest of the group, Mr. Crowley would give him hell for it. He would just have to hold it.

Half way through practice, Castiel realized that he might have a problem on his hands. He might have to face Crowley and just go on break anyway. No. He didn’t have to go that badly. He could hold it.

There were five minutes left in the practice and Castiel was suffering and marching didn’t help things. But he just had to make it five more minutes. He could do it.

Castiel glanced at his watch. Four minutes to go. Just concentrate on holding it. And marching. Don’t forget to march and play.

Three minutes to go. There was a break in the music as his section paused waiting for another section to have a solo. Castiel tried his best not to sway side to side.

Two minutes to go. His section was marching again. One foot in front of the other. Unfortunately, Castiel didn’t see the little divot in the field and his foot got caught in it causing him to stumble forward and lose his balance.

All of his attention went towards not damaging his trumpet as he fell. His left hand went out to the ground while his right hand held the instrument out in front of him. He landed on the ground with a thud, but luckily managed not to drop the trumpet.

Unfortunately, all of his attention had been on the instrument as he fell. It wasn’t on the fact that he really had to pee. As soon as he hit the ground, he wasn’t holding it any longer. There he was on all fours in the middle of the football practice field and he was pissing his pants. He looked down to see the stream flowing out from his crotch and falling to the ground. Some of it was running down his legs and pooling around his knees where it soaked into the ground.

He looked up to see the entire band staring at him shocked.

And of course, Meg, the girl in his section who just loved to pick on him noticed what had happened and screamed “Look everyone! Cassie peed his pants!”

The tears started swelling up in Castiel’s eyes and he picks himself up off the field and sprints back to the band room praying that no one would follow him. He was changed and out of there by the time anyone else got back.

That was the worst day of Castiel’s life. It was the day that Meg gave him the nickname “Pissy” which he never was able to shake. He had been picked on before then, of course, but after that day, it all became much much worse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting tags as they come up in the individual chapters.


End file.
